


Facade

by niaeverett



Series: You Belong with Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaeverett/pseuds/niaeverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe has set his eyes on Kurt Hummel.</p>
<p>Kurt Hummel has set his eyes on Blaine Anderson.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Blaine Anderson refuses to set his eyes on anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. English isn't my first language, so there should be some grammatical errors. I'm trying to find solution to my problem by looking for a Beta. So whoever you kind soul out there who's willing to lend a helping hand please send me a message. (:
> 
> I was thinking of ways on how I could give back to the fandom and this came to my mind. Since I like writing despite my bad grammar, I'm shamelessly putting this up. 
> 
> It's a WIP story.

Kurt felt a certain chill run up the back of his neck as he tried to focus on the literature lecture. He knew someone had been staring at him, someone had been eyeing him and he did not like the uncalled for attention one bit. His hand found his best friend’s Mercedes, who was sat beside him doodling away on her notepad.

 

Mercedes looked up at him, "What's up?"  
  


"I really feel someone's staring at me..." Kurt mumbled.  
  


Mercedes nodded in perfect understanding of the situation. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Someone is REALLY staring at you. Sebastian Smythe had been burning a hole through the back of your head for the past hour."  
  


"You think he knows that we know he's the one putting these strange letters in my locker?" Kurt carefully uttered.  
  


"No chance. My sleuthing skills are flawless. There couldn't have been a way he found out I was hiding behind the bins when he was slipping his love letter through your locker." Mercedes giggled a girly fit.  
  


"Miss Jones, care to share to the whole class your exciting story?" Their teacher removed his glasses.  
  


"No, sir." Mercedes meekly uttered.  
  


"Then shut up!"  
  


Mercedes nodded slowly and bowed down in embarrassment giving Kurt a blaming look for talking to her in the first place. Kurt smiled at her apologetically.  
  


"Sebastian Smythe, it's your turn this week, right?" The lecturer suddenly exclaimed. A few girls’ giggles was heard around the room. Sebastian never hide his sexuality, in fact he had been so vocal about it. However, some girls seemed uncaring. It’s not everyday McKinley’s hallways was graced by a single male teenager from a posh school.   
  


Sebastian Smythe stood up and smoothly strolled his way in front of the class. He was the one assigned to discuss a piece of literature for that week and to explain his thoughts of it. "This week, the professor assigned me to review a classic novel, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte." He started in his usual low voice which sounded like a choir of angels in the ears of the ladies in the classroom. "My sentiments about it? I think the most significant scene in this whole novel was the part where Jane Eyre left Mr. Rochester. I think being left by someone you love is generally hurtful. But in the end, Jane went back to the old geezer and they still ended up together. I think if time is given for hearts to heal,  
true love will find its own way to regain its spark." His eyes set towards Kurt who in awkwardness, looked away from him.  
  


"Mr. Smythe, I think you are missing the point of the novel. Yes, the romance between Jane and Mr. Rochester was one thing but this is centrally about Jane diverting away from the usual stereotypical heroines of stories during the Victorian Era. Mr. Rochester isn't the stereotypical prince charming either. He's an old coop......"  
  


Sebastian already tuned out of what the teacher was saying. He just fixed his gaze at Kurt who was nibbling on his lower lip.  
  


"...Anyway, that was a nice attempt. Thank you for your thoughts, Mr. Smythe. Next week, we will talk about Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It will be discussed by Azimio Adams. This is the end of the lecture. Class dismissed." The lectured announced and the whole class immediately folded up their books.

  
  
"He definitely likes you. Checked and confirmed!" Mercedes squealed as she held onto Kurt's forearm. "First, the really confusing letters, now the way he looked at you like that while talking about that true love crap was totally adorable. I can't wait for Sam's turn. Will he look at me?" She sighed dreamily.  
  


"I don't know, there's something off about the way he gazes at me. It's not exactly romantic if you know what I'm saying?" Kurt stated in a matter-of-factly tone as he looked up as if thinking deeply. "His letters too...they're as if, he's trying to tell me something. Like, there is something I should know about."  
  


"Yeah, his feelings that is. He wants you to know of his feelings!" Mercedes exaggerated her hand gestures to emphasize her point.  
  


"I don't think he sees me that way." Kurt concluded as he reached his locker and keyed in the code. There was another gay guy in their school he knew, who was far more gorgeous. He had even caught sight of Sebastian more than he could care to remember, subtly checking the guy out. And besides, he just couldn’t see what Mercedes was seeing. He’s almost certain Sebastian didn’t like him.  
  


Mercedes heaved a deep sigh, "You're just acting oblivious to it 'cause your heart is set to Anderson. I don't know what you see in that cold-hearted guy. He's just a pretty face. Nothing else! He has no personality whatsoever. He's just a brick wall."  
  


"I think he's so mysterious. I wanna know why he's acting that way..."  
  


"He can hire a counsellor for that!" Mercedes dismissed. "Now, Sebastian Smythe, we're looking at the real deal here. I mean, he's hot, he's romantic - Oh! A letter from him!" She was cut when Kurt opened his locker and a white envelope fell on the floor. "Open it white boy!"

 

Kurtie-pie,

 

Sometimes we think that falling for someone is a mistake. Sometimes giving someone another chance is stupid.

 

C.W.H

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my lovely beta - kelsusie, for being awesome. I really am not that confident with my work without anyone checking my grammar. Also, thanks for the kudos! C:

“What did Mr. C.W.H tells you this time?”

Kurt was startled upon hearing Mercedes voice behind him. He’s so absorbed in reading the letter he kind of zoned out a bit. He quickly hid the paper in his satchel in attempt to feign innocence. “Nothing.”

He checked his hair in the mirror for the last time before closing his locker.

Mercedes raised her brow, unimpressed. “It’s no use to hide it from me, right? Spill or I’ll tell Rachel about Smythe and you will not hear the end of this.”

He knew Mercedes was right about Rachel. In fact, Mercedes was the only person he had trusted enough to share about the letters. Kurt made her vow to never mention it with anyone. He felt the need to keep this matter private, or as private as he could manage. It’s indeed hard to keep something like this to himself, he’s inexperienced in dealing with an _admirer_. So, with a heavy heart, he pulled the crumpled paper out of his bag and showed it to her.   

She moved closer to Kurt.

 

Kurtie-pie,

 

Love is sweeter the second time around.

C.W.H

 

“O-kay.” Mercedes stretched the word, dumbfounded at what she had read.

Kurt snatched the letter and hid it again in his satchel. “I don’t think I can keep this up. He’s creeping me out and these random messages are starting to really get to me.”

Mercedes was about to launch on how Sebastian’s letter might have been a little weird today, when Kurt shook his head.

“Don’t patronize him ‘Cedes. He may have been polite with everyone but, what do we know about him?”

“Well, there’s a lot and if you want me to enumerate them, I’ll be glad to. Like the fact that he’s from Westerville and previously attended an exclusive school there. He also drives an Audi, which I might add, that I saw you drooling before. His father is a lawyer-”

“I get it!” Kurt huffed in frustration. He hugged his binder protectively close to his chest. “All I’m saying….”

She raised a questioning brow when he stopped mid sentence. Kurt was looking over her shoulder so she followed his gaze, not even surprised to see Anderson passed by.

“I didn’t get why you want him over Sebastian. You have good taste in fashion, however I can’t say the same with boys. They’re two perfect opposite of each other.”

Kurt watched Blaine rounded the corner, not once did he looked at his direction. Then, Kurt stared at his best friend. He understood where Mercedes was coming from, her strong dislike towards Blaine as well as her approval of Sebastian. On the outside, Blaine was the perfect boy every girls wanted to date in highschool, except he’s gay. He’s a straight A student, he’s undeniably attractive, he drove an expensive car and even when his clothing choice was like of grandpa’s, he still looked handsome and harmless.

That’s why Kurt instantly had a massive crush on him. So big he was able to see past Blaine’s helmet hair and his weird interest of not wearing socks. He wasn’t  able to hold himself, it’s nothing like when he had crush on his stepbrother, Finn, last year. He thought it’s going to be okay since Blaine was gay like him. He didn’t listen to Mercedes warning that he might be attracted because _finally_ there’s another gay guy in their school. Of course, Kurt was nothing if not stubborn.

So he went and flirted with Blaine. He wasn’t aware if he did it right on that day, he was a baby penguin to begin with. It’s a brief yet remarkable encounter. He made sure he had followed everything he read online. Kurt even acted confident though he was feeling the opposite. Probably, it was poorly executed and Blaine saw right through him. Kurt really didn’t know what went wrong.

All he could remember was Blaine's reaction. He slammed his locker that day, he spoke loud and clear which attracted some students’ attention. He asked if Kurt was hitting on him and said he was not interested. He even chuckled after, then he had left him in the hallways alone with their whispering audience.

Mercedes had found him in the choir room, embarrassed and on the verge of crying. She gave him the ‘I told you so’ look before gathering him in her arms. Later that day, she had confronted Blaine, who he also rudely dismissed by telling her to mind her own business.

Kurt tried to move on with his stupid crush on Blaine but it didn’t take long for him to revert back. In the end Kurt was done resisting and let himself like Blaine more each passing day.

Mercedes wasn’t thrilled, so when they started their Junior year and she saw Sebastian, she was sold. The fact that he was sending and showing ‘interest’ on Kurt only garnered him points. She’s all for Sebastian Smythe.

“It’s why I will never like Sebastian.” He finally answered at the same time the bell rang.

They both walked down the hallway towards her Spanish class while Kurt’s in French class. Another long, boring day ahead of him.

* * *

 

Blaine stared at the different school brochures laid on the table. He had made his schedule with their school counselor to discuss his options, and now he seemed to regret it.

Miss Pillsbury sat patiently, waiting for Blaine’s answer to come. When the silence stretched and became unbearable, she spoke. “Blaine, I know finding the right school is hard. However, these are the universities I think you wanted to consider.”

“Is there any university here in Ohio that I can attend instead?”

The guidance counselor frowned at Blaine, “Well there is, but there’s a high chance for you to qualify in an Ivy League school with your grades. I suggest you should at least try to apply in those universities. You want to be a doctor, right? Studying in big city will help a lot.”

Blaine sighed, he knew Miss Pillsbury had a point. Moving to the big apple was actually _their_ dream. He bit his lower lip as he shook his head to get rid of any memories. “Maybe I’m not yet decided, I might want to be a doctor now but I also want to be a teacher. I like kids-”

“Which is why you’re going to be a pediatrician in the first place.” Miss Pillsbury interrupted. Her doe eyes looked seriously at Blaine. “Do you have any reason why you don’t want to apply for these Universities?”

Blaine looked away. He could see students passing by from the glass window of the office.

“I read your school records. Yes Blaine, _records_ , even your previous school record.” She started slowly.

Blaine whipped his head, his eyes narrowing. Before he could speak, Miss Pillsbury raised her hand to stop him. So he crossed his arms, face contorted in anger.

She opened her side drawer and pulled another brochure. “Juilliard School, you can apply for their Music Department.”

This immediately changed Blaine mood. He eyed the brochure with a longing expression. “Do you have one from NYADA?”

Miss Pillsbury smiled knowingly and produced the said brochure. She handed it to Blaine. “You have a good record from your previous school but you still need to step up your game Blaine. There are clubs out there that may improve your application. It’s not too late to join, glee club is still in need of additional members and there’s also school musical-”

“I guess I need more time to think about it.” Blaine couldn’t stand listening anymore as he’s feeling more claustrophobic in her office. He gathered the brochures she presented, one from NYU, one from Yale, one from Columbia University and even the Juilliard School and NYADA though he knew he most likely throw away the latter two.

“Okay. I’m always in here if you need help with your application. You can even apply for early admission because your required units-”

“I don’t want to apply for an early admission!” He shouted before leaving the office in a hurry.

“How undapper of you Mr. Anderson.” Sebastian was leaning on the nearby wall not far from Miss Pillsbury’s office. He gave Blaine a once-over and hummed in appreciation.

“Don’t look at me like that Sebastian.” Blaine glared, his voice low in warning.

“I can look but I will never have you. I’m keeping my hands to myself Blaine.” He had his signature smirk, something he wouldn’t be seen doing in McKinley. In everyone’s eyes he’s the polite gay boy.

Blaine blanched the moment he had heard him said those words.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. “It has been a while, isn’t it?”

The older boy’s face hardened. “What’s your angle in transferring to McKinley?”

He shrugged and started to walk towards the opposite direction.

Blaine watched Sebastian walked pass him, he exhaled loudly when Sebastian had reached the exit. However, the Junior glanced over his shoulder and smirked maliciously.

“Who does Blaine Anderson belongs to?”

  
With that question, Sebastian left laughing. Blaine on the other hand wanted nothing than to go home and forget his encounter with Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hug to kelsusie for fixing my shitty grammar. C: I appreciate you a lot. Here's yet another short chapter, enjoy!

 

Kurt was feeling under the weather when he woke up this morning. His left his breakfast untouched and just shrugged when his father gave him a questioning look. Lately, the letters came more frequently. It had  always been one letter per day, however, since last week, he had been receiving two. The frustrating part of it though was that Kurt couldn’t interrogate Sebastian. The last time he did such thing, a closeted jock kissed him.

In the choir room, instead of sitting between Tina and Mercedes, he went to sit in the empty seat at the back. Tina was fast to ask what was the matter, he just gave her the excuse of staying late last night planning on his winter wardrobe. It was really an honest answer. He was up all night planning, though what took most of his time was those letters. He repeatedly reread them, trying to understand Sebastian’s feelings. The letters all spoke about love and affection, but not the writer’s affection himself. They were pretty vague.

“So, regionals guys.” Said Mr. Schuester.

At the word _regionals_ , the room buzzed with excitement. It only lasted for a minute before there was a 180 degree turn. Everyone was arguing who will have the solo, to be more specific it was  Santana, Rachel and Mercedes. Originally, it should be between the four divas, except for once, Kurt’s taking the backseat.

He watched in silence at chaos unfolding in the room. Not really feeling the usual drive to fight and get a solo he knew he deserved. He already knew the outcome anyway, the solo will fall right in the lap of one Rachel Berry. He was so sick of hearing Mr. Schue saying they’re all stars, it’s obvious he only believed Rachel will shine the brightest. The rest of the club were only there to fill the required number of members to run a club. They were meant to sway in the background, backing up yet _another_ Finchel show.

Sometimes he had the feeling he didn’t belong in here. He might have Mercedes and Tina to listen to his rants and how boring his life could sometimes really get, but there were times he felt it was not enough. He craved to have someone who could understand him better, of how it was to be _different_.

Kurt wasn’t listening. Mr. Schue appeared to have calmed the drama and now he was discussing their competition. Kurt caught the last of it though. “...Dalton Academy called The Warblers.”

Santana immediately took the chance to make a sarcastic comment about the said school. Her attention landed on Kurt, she was telling something about gay jokes while Mercedes and Tina tried to sass her.

Except Kurt wasn’t listening to Santana either. He zoned out for awhile. He swallowed thickly, his mind floating.

Then Puck snorted. “I don’t know about you. But these Garglers-”

“Warblers!” Kurt shouted, shutting everyone.

“Geez! You don’t need to get too emotional Lady Lips.”

Kurt could feel the cold sweats rundown his back. He didn’t mean to snap at Puck, it was just a reflex. Also, he had the sudden desire to stand up for the group he never even met. He soon regretted coming to school because he had the tendency to get grumpy when he was coming down with a cold.

“Boo are you okay? You look pale.” Mercedes moved to sit beside him. Her tone laced with worry.  

He was fast on his feet and looked at their director. “Mr. Schue, I have to go see Coach Sylvester before first period starts. If there’s no more important announcement, then I’ll be going.”

“You may go Kurt.” The director nodded towards the door.

He quickly took the opportunity to escape, he saw Mercedes cast him a worried glance as well as Tina and Finn. He made sure to smile and assured them he was fine before leaving.

It was a lie. His appointment with Coach Sylvester was yesterday. He informed her that he is quitting the Cheerios. She wasn’t thrilled in the slightest. He was a great help to the team in winning Nationals last year and she had already prepared the songs he would sing this year.

Kurt simply didn’t _need_ to be on the team anymore. His safety hadn’t been threatened since Karofsky was expelled. Though Kurt owed a great deal to Coach Sylvester about it, he believed he already paid everything back by subjecting himself to her. This year, he wanted off of the team.

He had been aimlessly walking around the courtyard when he heard the bell for first period. Instead of rushing to get to class, he kept his slow pace. His body felt heavy and sluggish, and although the sun was set high in the sky he was chilled.

The corridors were empty once he stepped inside the building. His feet found its way to his locker, not rushing even when the final bell rang. And then he saw it with his own eyes, Sebastian was slipping a piece of paper in his locker.

There was a mixture of determination and smugness written all over his face. It was enough to push Kurt over the edge. Before he could think of the possible outcome, he was already charging towards the other teenager.

“Hey!” Kurt yelled.

 

Sebastian jumped a little. As he whirled his head, Kurt was the last person he expected to see at this time of the day. He was always punctual in class, which was why Sebastian conveniently used the chance to do his intention.

Despite his earlier decision of avoiding a situation like this, Kurt seemed overwhelmed with emotion. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The green eyed boy shrugged in dismissal. Defending his actions didn’t fancy him.

“I know you’re the one putting letters in my locker.” He hissed. He reached for the dial and unlocked his locker.

Kurt had expected Sebastian to be embarrassed, to explain while tripping over his words because of nervousness, the usual response a person had when caught in the act. However, Sebastian favored silence, watching Kurt’s every move. As he retrieved the folded paper, he exhaled. “Aren’t you going to say something?” His voice calmed down a bit.

“I believe everything I wanted to say is written in there.” He pointed the letter in his hand.

Kurt hesitated, his eyes went to the letter then back to Sebastian. Whatever was written inside, Kurt was certain he wouldn’t appreciate it.

****  
  


Kurtie-pie

Your heart knows what your mind doesn’t.

C.W.H

“Your heart knows what your mind doesn’t?” Kurt softly read. His mouth repeating the words like a broken record.

“I think it makes sense though.” Sebastian nodded, proud of himself with his letter.

“I don’t like you that way.” Being honest and true was the right way to deal with things. Or so Kurt thought. He was feeling bad for Sebastian but he couldn’t give him a false hope as well. The earlier he made himself clear, the better. “I’m really sorry Sebastian but I don’t like you the way-”

“Oh! Don’t be so absurd Kurt. I don’t like you either.” The taller boy waved his hand nonchalantly.  

Kurt didn’t know if he was being pranked. He looked around for anyone who might be filming them, but the corridors were deserted. Everyone must be in class by now. When he looked back at Sebastian, he finally saw it. The smirked he was wearing didn’t surprise him at all. It actually suit him _better_ than his polite demure he had been showing to everyone. This Sebastian looked more real _and_ familiar.

“Excuse me?”

Sebastian smirked even more. There’s no denying he was enjoying the moment. “Don’t tell me you’re actually falling for me, Hummel?”

That’s the final straw for Kurt’s. He went into full bitch mode. He leaned closer not caring if he was smaller than Sebastian. “The last time I checked, I’m not the one putting creepy letters into someone’s locker. It’s not me who speaks love crap during Literature class. And let’s not forget I’m not the one watching that someone when they thought the other wasn’t aware!” Kurt voice was getting higher and higher the angrier he gets. “Let me make myself clear here, you _and_ me are _never_ gonna happen. OH.MY.GAGA. We _hate_ each other, you meerkat face. Get real. Also, Kurtie-pie? Really? You’re getting rusty with this. You even used C.W.Hair on me.” He sassed.

Throughout the confrontation, Sebastian appeared genuinely shocked. This time, Kurt was the one smirking in his clear victory. His verbal abuse on Sebastian was on whim, like his mouth had a mind of its own. However, the long silence followed gave him the chance to finally reflect on what he had just said.

When Sebastian recovered, he grabbed Kurt’s arm.

Kurt quickly yanked his arm from his grip. Kurt was afraid he provoked yet another gay boy, though this one’s not closeted, it didn’t mean he’s any less evil. He should watch his mouth more often, it’s what got him in trouble. His brain was telling him to escape before another unpleasant event could occur.

“Hummel! Get back in here!”

Kurt was running as fast as he could. He heard Sebastian calling to him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to actually listen to him. He was aware he had upset him but he didn’t know where those insults came from. They just popped out of his brain. And now said brain was getting fuzzy.

He could see his surroundings tilting. He slowed down from running as he was feeling dizzy. One hand  found his throbbing head and clutched his hair tightly while the other searched for the wall for support.

“Kurt!”

A panicked voice followed by books hitting the floor was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

****

Everything appeared too bright when Kurt opened his eyes. The sound of a beeping machine close to the of his bed filled the room. His body ached in different places, keeping him from moving, however he wanted to know where he was. His eyes moved around, he tried avoiding the light in the ceiling because it was hurting his eyes. The walls were painted white but he still couldn’t make out where he was. His bed shifted a bit and he followed where the movement originated. There it was, a head of unruly curls, he tried to reach for it but it was a futile effort. His arm felt like an elephant was sitting on it. He struggled some more but he really couldn’t lift it. He heard the beeping come faster, followed by a throbbing pain in his head. Kurt squeezed his eyes together, desperate to will the pain away.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, confusion flooding him. The room had lavender colored cubicle curtains and not white walls. There’s also no more trace of the annoying machine, and the seat right beside the much smaller bed he was occupying was empty. As he repositioned himself to sit up on the bed, an ice pack slid off his forehead.

“You’re finally awake. How are you feeling Kurt?” Mrs. Winston, the school nurse said when she found him sitting up. She handed him some medicine for his cold and checked his temperature. “It’s good to see some color in your face. You were a lot paler when you were brought here.”

Kurt smiled weakly at the nurse. She’s one of the very few staff who wasn’t _disgusted_ with the gay kids. “I feel tired, better than earlier though.”

She nodded in sympathy. “You should have stayed at home. I already called your father and he is on his way to get you.”

“Glad I wasn’t out that long. He won’t wake me up if he sees me sleeping and he will surely carry me to the car.” Kurt chuckled.

Mrs. Winston laughed in amusement. “He sure is protective of you. Guess it’s your lucky day, I called him forty minutes ago and told me he is driving back to Lima. He might be running late.”

Kurt thought his father must of had a client that needed his service out of town. Carole was doing a double shift at the hospital so his father was the only option. Finn could not afford to skip class and Kurt won’t allow him since he was having a hard time catching up with his lessons.

“Get some rest Kurt. Your temperature has gone down, and I’ll  make sure to wake you up when your father gets here.” She winked at him.

“Mrs. Wilson.” He called when she’s about to leave.

“Yes?”

“I forgot to ask who brought me here. I want to thank the person though.” Kurt had the hunch who the person was. He didn’t expect that even when he insulted Seb-

“Blaine. Oh! You should text Mr. Anderson. He was panicking when he barged in here. He even argued with me when I tried sending him to class since there’s no need for him to be here. He was here a minute ago, and I had to send him away eight times, only for him to come back after five minutes.  His unbelievably adorable when he’s  anxious. Don’t tell your boyfriend I told you that.” She laughed louder when Kurt was as red as tomato. “Young love.”

Kurt was dumbfounded with the knowledge, he nodded dumbly at the nurse as she left. He slowly lay down once again. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment. He did not believe what he just heard, but his heart had fluttered upon learning of Blaine’s reaction. Blaine might not be as cold hearted and rude after all.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life just got in the way but hopefully everything's fine now. Thanks to kelsusie for beta-ing my horrendous writing.

The two Hummels were sitting in the living room. Burt was watching ESPN while Kurt pretended to be busy reading his vogue magazine. Tonight it was only the two of them around. Finn went over to Puck’s after dinner and Carole was covering yet another late shift that week.

Kurt fidgeted on the sofa. He felt his mobile vibrate beside him. It was either Tina or Mercedes, probably both, wanting to know if he already asked permission. It might be silly to feel nervous around his dad since they were  each other's confidant after his mother died, however he still worried his dad wouldn’t allow him to go shopping.

After getting sick two days ago, his dad insisted Kurt not attend school the next day. Even when Kurt made sure he didn’t have a fever anymore and was feeling better, Burt wouldn’t let him go. He was determined to see him resting in bed. To others, his dad may be overreacting, but they’ve been through a lot. Two consecutive years they had found one then the other lying in a hospital bed, so it couldn’t be helped when a simple fever would make him act like Kurt was terminally ill.

His phone vibrated at the same time the commercial started. Burt beat him to the punch.

“You can tell Mercedes that your plans are cancelled.”

Kurt gave up on his magazine and closed it. “Dad, I’m fine. I stayed home the whole day.”

Burt regarded Kurt intently, a bottle of beer in his right hand. “That’s what you said last Thursday when I received a call from your school nurse.”

He winced, convincing his dad would be tougher than he thought. “I thought-”

“I suggest you think it over before you answer son.”

“Sorry.” He finally admitted his mistake. “I should stay home.”

Burt didn’t answer, he stared at his son and then nodded. “How’s school?”

Odd. “Uh.. Dad we both know I stayed home.” He raised his brow.

“I’m asking last Thursday. You were sick, so I wasn’t able to ask you.”

Kurt hummed, his dad never missed asking the same question everyday. As if reminding him that he’s always interested and had someone to listen about his uneventful day. “Fine.”

“I’m hearing that word quite a lot. Try another one.” Burt said seriously.

He decided to mention Sebastian. He’s still annoyed at the boy. He didn’t doubt one bit when Sebastian told him he wasn’t interested in Kurt. It was written all over his meerkat face. Also, he couldn’t help but smirk at the newly found nickname he got for him. It just popped out from his brain when he was mad and he liked it a lot. “There’s this guy-”

Burt groaned, he removed his baseball cap and scratched his head. “It always starts with those words. Should we discuss safe-”

“Oh no! No! We don’t need it Dad.” Kurt was mortified. They had _the talk_ last year and Kurt had to cover his ears while singing some broadway tune to muffle his dad’s voice. He saw his dad’s face visibly relax with his answer. He appreciated his dad’s good intention but he couldn’t relive a very awkward conversation. When the first time they talked about it, his dad was all serious.

See, Kurt has the gene. He was a carrier, and could bear a child if he wanted to. They found it out during his annual check-up last year. The doctor explained patiently how there were others all over the globe who have the same case as him. There were research to support how it was possible to happen with males. Meanwhile his dad was just silent that day, he could feel him looked once in awhile but never commented on it. Kurt dreamed of having a family, perhaps in the future but definitely not now. He’s still in high school, not to mention a male getting pregnant in this homophobic town would be a nightmare.

“I mistook him as someone who liked me.” he continued. He saw his dad frowned. “Before you even go there dad, he’s gay. However he’s rude-”

“Is he bullying you Kurt?” There was a warning on Burt’s tone. “Don’t lie to me. I will not mind talking to Sue about this again.”

“Dad no. He’s not like Karofsky. He didn’t shove me to the lockers or throw me in the trash.” He winced when his dad cursed, his face getting darker. “Anyway, Sebastian is just doing something contradictory to what he’s saying.” He bit his lower lip, he spilled too much.

Burt seemed not to hear what Kurt said though, he downed his beer then place it on the table. “Sebastian? That’s his name?”

“Yeah dad. Sebastian Smythe. I don’t like him though. I mean, when I first saw him I had this instant dislike towards him. He’s face is so annoying.” He ranted. His hands flailing around like his dad could understand why he hated Sebastian with a passion. Because, even Kurt didn’t know where this feeling came from.

Burt laughed heartily while listening to Kurt. Somehow, he appeared to understand what Kurt was talking about, who he’s talking about. “Things never change.” He whispered under his breathe.

Kurt looked at his father in question. The older Hummel waved him off and grabbed the remote to unmute the television. “You can go with Mercedes tomorrow, come home before curfew.”

Kurt beamed, any question now forgotten. He grabbed his phone to reply to Tina and Mercedes. He was humming while typing. After he send his confirmation to the two, he looked at the television. He barely understood what’s happening with the game. He let his mind wander, the soft grunt of his father when his team failed to shoot the ball and the noise of the television was lulling him to sleep.

“Dad.” He spoke sleepily.

Burt hummed in response, eyes remained on the television.

“Did I introduce anyone before?”

There was a sudden silence as Burt mute the television in the middle of the game. His eyes met Kurt's.

Kurt regretted opening this specific topic, it rarely happened. When it did though, his dad had this worried expression. Most of the time, they talked about it when they’re the only two home.  

“Did something happen recently?” His dad questioned back.

Kurt shook his head, face sad. “None. I know it’s your suggestion to have it at my pace, and I also agreed to let me remember it alone. But, I sometimes wonder if I ever have friends.” He swallowed thickly. “Probably none. No one really visited me in the hospital.”

Burt had the same sadness he wore when they talked about the accident two years ago. “You don’t have to force yourself to remember if you’re not ready son.”

“It’s a year’s worth of memories dad. Sometimes I wonder what happened during those times. The doctor said it should come back slowly as I recover. It has been a year and a few months and there’s still a gap in my memory.” Kurt could see pity in his dad’s eyes but he didn’t want it.

“I told you why I am against telling you the information you forgotten. The year when your accident happened was hard for you. I told you that you were isolating yourself, stressed and _almost_ refused everyone’s help. Then the accident happened and your body appeared to cope with the situation by simply forgetting everything that occurred that year.” Burt exhaled. He saw Kurt struggling to concentrate as if trying to remember what exactly happened. Burt reached for his son and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. “If it makes you feel a little better, in my opinion you were happier that year than any other after your mom’s death….”

“Then something happened.” Kurt finished.

Burt nodded. “Then _something_ happened.” His face stony and voice bitter.     

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support, especially to my most amazing beta - kelsusie. I don't know what to do without you.

 

“You look stressed.”

Blaine’s fork stopped midway to his mouth. He stared at his father who was reading the newspaper, his cup of coffee half empty beside him. Weekends were father and son quality time together. Being late risers themselves, breakfast became their thing. Pamela Anderson would let them stay in bed as long as they wanted unless something important occurred that needed their presence.

Blaine had put down his fork, he let out a long sigh before sitting back on his chair. A year ago, he wouldn’t have been able to have such a mundane activity with his father without it ending in some kind of disagreement.

He was fourteen when the Sadie Hawkins Dance at his old school happened. It didn’t go really well especially when he brought a boy as his date, the only other boy who was out in their school. At the end of the school dance, Blaine and his date were badly beaten up by the jocks. They were hospitalized for weeks and when Blaine was finally discharged, he could tell something changed with his father.

His father refused to believe that Blaine is gay and attempted different ways to make him straight. He was in denial for years until something life changing happened. Blaine didn’t want to call it a blessing in disguise. A lot of positive things came from it, however he couldn’t act like the negative side never bothered him. His father being the biggest change, little by little he started understanding Blaine. Almost everyone became sympathetic to his case.

“It’s just a long week Dad.” he said tiredly.

“How is _he_?” Matthew asked, he glanced at his son on top of his newspaper and saw dark circles under his eyes.

Blaine bit his lip, a habit he picked from _him_ when he was getting nervous. “I received a text that his doing better.”

“From _him_?” He looked surprise, voice filled with hope.

Blaine shook his head. “No. It’s from someone.” He smiled bitterly.

Matthew closed his newspaper, folded it and set on his left side. He grabbed his cup of coffee to sip on it. His expression was serious when he spoke. “You’ll be going to college soon, what’s your plan son?”

He swallowed nervously, he didn’t have a plan. Blaine refused to think about the future. The possibility of starting a new life in a new place didn’t appeal to him one bit. Besides, there’s no time for him to make a new plan, he’s not motivated whatsoever. His future always included _him_ and without him it’s not that interesting anymore. “OSU?”

Anger flashed on Matthew’s face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I thought you wanted Yale or NYU. Blaine.” A warning.

Stressed, Blaine snapped. “In case you forgot Dad I can’t just leave her here and go to a big city, uncaring. I have a lot on my plate already. If attending university here in Ohio is easier for the two of us then so be it. If I have to stop for a year then I will!”

"Or you should talk to your boyfriend!” Matthew shot back. When he saw Blaine’s hurt expression he backpedalled. “Sorry B. I didn’t mean to shout.” His voice apologetic. “I know I’m being a hypocrite right now. I wasn’t really supportive when you two were dating. I might be one of the people to blame about what happened to him.”

Blaine saddened remarkably. He couldn’t bring to tell his father he was wrong, because at some point he had a small part of it. When they were together with his boyfriend, his father was strongly against it. Blaine and his father would fight in front of his mother and boyfriend when he sometimes invited him for dinner. “Let’s not dwell on the past dad. What’s important is today and the future. I think you being sorry and more understanding now is what matters.”

“Still, I’m very sorry son.” Matthew stood from his seat and hugged his son just as a high pitched shout and footsteps could be heard coming closer to the room.

“No!” Another wailed. “Wama no! NO!”

Their heads spun to look at the dining room entrance. Both were curious and already expecting who would emerge. A toddler came running in a pink tights, her upper body naked, her shoulder length curly black hair damp and unkempt. Her skin tone olive, however her face was flushed due to her shouting. Her red lips had this exaggerated pout to show her resistance. She was like a young female version of Blaine, except for one thing.

“Dada!” She screamed, a pitched higher than before. Blaine and his father winced. The girl was a year and three months old. She’s a chatterbox which was a problem because oftentimes they couldn’t understand her at all. Wama was her version of Grandma and Wapa for Grandpa.  

Blaine bend down to scoop the half naked toddler. He saw his mother huff when she entered, hand clutching a striped gray sweater. He gave her an apologetic and mouthed ‘sorry.’

Her mother nodded and stood next to her husband.

“Tough luck.” Matthew teased, earning a glare from his wife. His wife passed the sweater to their son to dress the toddler. It’s happening more frequently nowadays since the toddler learned to walk and started to talk. Obviously, her favorite word was ‘no’. She also started fussing and often demanded Blaine’s attention when he was around. “Come to Wapa.” He stretched his arms for the girl to take but she refused to budge in Blaine’s arms.

Pam snorted. “Tough luck, huh.”

Blaine shook his head, his eyes trying to catch the toddler's gaze. Piercing blue met hazel ones. She inherited it from her other parent. “Hepburn sweetie, don’t go running around without clothes. The weather’s getting colder, Daddy doesn’t want you to get sick.” He said in an affectionate tone.

Hepburn tilted her head on one side, as if contemplating about it. The simple action was awfully reminded Blaine of him that for a moment he found himself unable to speak. Hepburn’s deal was that she looked like Blaine however her disposition was more like her other parent. Sometimes it unnerved him since she never really saw her other parent, but could act like the other was around.

Hepburn’s the only reason Blaine’s still sane after the incident. He promised that he would do this one right, and wouldn’t fail at any cost.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for my beta -kelsusie. This story wouldn't turn out this comprehensible without you. As well as being patient to me when I had late chapters. For my readers thanks for the comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it. :) Also, sorry for another late update. I simply suck at managing my life. Anyway, enjoy.

 

Slam.

 

Sebastian groaned as his chest collided onto the cold metal of his locker. He barely had time to detach himself from it when someone yanked the back of his jacket. He was whirled around and came face to face with a livid Blaine.

 

Sebastian remembered this type of Blaine. If there’s anyone who knew him so well in this school it should be him, since the other one couldn’t even be considered as contender at this moment. He had enough times to watch Blaine’s fights. And unknown to everyone, Blaine and him were from the same school. The older boy was part of Dalton’s fight club and though Sebastian liked this side of him, he much preferred the bashful schoolboy Blaine. He seriously digged it, which got him in multiple trouble in the past. Troubles he never once regretted getting into.

 

Blaine was pinning him against the locker. His jaw set and eyes full of rage. When he spoke, his voice was low and cold. “Get the fuck away from him.”

 

“Hello to you too, Blaine,” said Sebastian in an awfully chirpy voice. Blaine rarely cursed, so if he did, he meant business. Apparently, Sebastian found fulfillment in annoying the shit out of people.

 

Students gathered to watch. They probably were waiting to see the two gays scratch, or pull hair, or even slap one another, like how girls dealt with their own fights. McKinley might be paying more attention with their gay students’ safety but it didn’t mean everyone was accepting. There were still dirty looks and slurs being thrown once in awhile. On the brighter note, these never escalated into something that could send anyone to the principal office.

 

“You should have given me a warning that today is the day we both know is going to happen. Though I admit I never guess you have a thing for public sex.” He added as an afterthought.

 

Blaine threw a punch which connected on the taller boy’s left cheek. “Quit joking around Smythe.”

 

Sebastian’s face morphed into something full of hatred. He fisted Blaine’s cardigan and slammed him hard at the opposite side where another sets of locker lined the wall. Students hollered, cheering for either one of them. He blocked those voices as he leaned closer to Blaine’s left ear. “Listen Anderson.” He said in a barely audible voice, but enough for the two of them to hear. Blaine was twisting away but he held him in place. “I may have liked you before but there’s an end to it.”

 

“Then get lost. Why are you even here? I told you I only love him.” Blaine tried to free himself but Sebastian slammed him again. The pain shot through his shoulder blades but he refused to show it to the younger boy.

 

“Clearly you don’t. One day you’re going to thank me, Anderson.”

 

“Anderson! Smythe! To the principal’s office now! Everyone get the hell out of my sight!” Sue Sylvester’s voice echoed through the hallway. She was holding her megaphone and glared at the students who were quick to make their escape. She pointed at the two students who were the center of attraction and jerked her head to the direction of the office.

 

Blaine pushed Sebastian, this time he succeeded and went the direction Coach Sylvester motioned. The other boy followed him not long after. As they passed a few lockers, Blaine saw a certain blue eyed boy with a nervous expression. All of a sudden, his anger replaced into shame. He’s shameful of his sudden outburst and how poorly he had controlled his emotions.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt sat at the back of the room, his usual spot since he had joined glee club. Rachel’s singing droning from the background as his brain was trying to understand this morning’s event. He kept it long enough until their glee club practise. The last thing he wanted to happen was for Mercedes to realize he’s so affected with it. The fight was between Blaine and Sebastian, nothing to do with him, but the feeling of uneasiness wouldn’t go away.

 

Blaine had this look in his face - guilt, shame, anger? He couldn’t tell exactly. Behind him, Sebastian looked suspiciously at him. He refused to analyze it, Sebastian was not his concern. Or so he liked to believe. He didn’t want to believe Puck nor Santana’s theory, but what exactly did he knew about Blaine? It came as a surprise that Sebastian and Blaine were acquaintance.

 

 _Lovers_.

 

His mind corrected. Kurt bit his lower lip, trying to shove away the idea. Puck said the two might be having a lovers’ spat and Santana totally agreed with him. He refused to believe it of course, but a part of him had these questions which made his stomach clenched. Was he the reason of their fight? Did Blaine found out about the letters and thought Sebastian was cheating? Are they in a secret relationship? Kurt cringed at his own thoughts.

 

“Don’t worry white boy, Mr. C.W.H just needs to have detention. Stop worrying so much.”

 

His irritation resurfaces once he heard his best friend mention that name. He took a deep breath to calm himself, it wouldn’t help for him to snap now. He really didn’t need to be reminded of their punishment as everyone’s talking about it. The two got away with detention for a week, the same time as their glee practise. “I don’t care about Se-”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re moping because of that violent Anderson?! Oh no, Kurt! You should stop with your silly crush on him.” Mercedes scooted near him. Her disapproval evident on her tone.

 

“You’re being judgemental 'Cedes.”

 

“I am being cautious because someone has to. I don’t want you to get hurt-”

 

“Because obviously Blaine’s a brute. In case you forgot he won’t give me the time of the day.” Kurt said bitterly.

 

Mercedes was ready to protest but when she saw Kurt gave her a warning look she shut up. They remained silent all throughout the practise and Kurt was beyond thankful for it. When Mr. Schue dismissed them, he tried to have small talk with Mercedes. Although both were careful not to mention either of the two’s names.

 

As they stepped out of the building, he saw Santana’s car pulling out of the parking lot. Then he heard familiar voices coming towards them, Kurt was unmoved. He pretended to text someone, besides him Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

 

“At least let me dr-”

 

“For the love of God, Sebastian! Get away from me!”

 

Kurt flinched slightly when Blaine and Sebastian came out from the door. Blaine glanced at them, if this morning he was uncertain of it, now he could tell he’s angry. _He might be angry with you for stealing his boyfriend._ His mind chastised.

 

“Dammit Blaine, list-”

 

Blaine tore his gaze from Kurt. “I can drive and if you’re genuinely concerned, then please let me go.” His voice cracked with overwhelming emotions.

 

Sebastian studied Blaine before nodded. He watched him enter his car and speed out of the parking lot. Slowly, he shifted his attention to Kurt. He was about to say something when Kurt dashed away from him. This time though, Sebastian let him leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me. I’m here for my father, Dr. Lopez.” Santana had her fakest smile as usual. Being an errand girl for her father was her least favorite. She could have her lady kisses right now if her father hadn’t forget some documents at home.

 

“Santana Lopez, right? He’s in the middle of something, if you don’t mind waiting it will be over soon,” said the middle aged woman.

 

Santana huffed in annoyance. The two hours drive was bad enough, she also had to wait for who knows how long. A scream coming from the close door stopped her from getting mad at the secretary.

 

Her father was attending a two days convention in Westerville. Dr. Lauren Stuart was her aunt, her father’s only sibling and he often visited her in her clinic when he’s in town.

 

“No! Want Dada! Dada!”

 

Whoever the patient inside, she’s positive the kid was crying for a while now. Her voice was hoarse, and she wailed even more when she heard her own father speak. His father should know by now that his therapeutic approach to kids wasn’t that effective at all. An unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke next followed by her aunt. This time the kid seemed to calm a little. Santana shook her head, this was why she didn’t plan on having kids. They’re stressful. And it’s good her father was a surgeon, so she wouldn’t have to deal with them when she was a kid and had to stay in his father’s clinic.

 

Santana was about to take a sit when the door from the entrance of the clinic burst open and a very worried Blaine came into view. She’s positive he didn’t notice her as he approached the secretary.

 

“How was she?”

 

As if to answer his question the kid wailed from the other room.

 

“Feverish. Anyway, your mother is in there.”

 

Blaine nodded and entered the room without even knocking. Santana peered inside and was speechless when Blaine took the kid from Mrs. Anderson, as what she heard from the secretary.

 

“Daddy’s here now baby. I love you, don’t cry.”

 

Santana’s mouth fell open, the small girl clutched Blaine’s collar for her dear life. She was sniffing and her face flushed probably due to fever and endless crying. As she raised her head, Santana could see their similarities. It’s no denying she’s a spitting image of Blaine, eye color aside, the kid was definitely Blaine’s.  

 

“Dada, home.”

 

“We will baby. Let’s just have them check you then you, grandma and daddy will go home. Grandpa texted me he has a present for you if you behave.” His voice soothing.

 

The little girl nodded and Blaine planted a kiss on her head before he sat down.

 

Santana smirked. Santana _loves_ a good secret. Fabray being preggo last year was juicy enough, but who knew Anderson was in fact an AnderDad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time.........


End file.
